


[Podfic] You Could Use a Hero Right Now (I Could Use Someone to Save

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not!fic about Gerard the teenage failboat superhero: a Kick-Ass AU. Once upon a time, there was a group of teenage comic nerds, who were invisible to girls and sometimes got beaten up by the bigger kids. One of them had a thing about saving people, became a masked vigilante and got involved with an Italian mobster's son, and it all went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Could Use a Hero Right Now (I Could Use Someone to Save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Could Use A Hero Right Now (I Could Use Someone To Save)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341905) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



Cover Art provided by dear_monday.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/You%20Could%20Use%20a%20Hero%20Right%20Now%20\(I%20Could%20Use%20Someone%20to%20Save\).mp3) | **Size:** 52 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:29
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Recovered/You%20Could%20Use%20a%20Hero%20Right%20Now%20\(I%20Could%20Use%20Someone%20to%20Save\).m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 00:45:29

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was a ROMP to record. An absolute romp. I had a lot of fun and figuring out what emoiticons sound like was quite a challenging, hilarious experience. And [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) has recorded it too! She's amazing! Link [HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/78296.html)
> 
> Downloads courtesy of Paraka. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
